Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which performs a voice call operation, facsimile communication, e-mail communication, and file transmission via a communication network such as an IP network, a control method thereof, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-126485 discloses a method, which registers a voice call phone number and facsimile (FAX) number for one destination name in a FAX apparatus, and originates a voice call to the voice call phone number when a voice call instruction is input after one destination name is selected. When a transmission instruction is input in the FAX apparatus, FAX data is transmitted to the registered FAX number. Also, a recent MFP (Multi Function Printer) includes a communication unit with an IP network, and has a function of transmitting an e-mail message attached with read image data via the IP network. Also, the MFP has a function of transmitting a file to a shared folder of another PC by SMB (Server Message Block).
In recent years, along with the development of the IP network, an image processing apparatus which can make FAX communications via the high-speed IP network according to the ITU-T (International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication) T.38 recommendation is commercially available. The image processing apparatus compliant with T.38 uses call connection processing called an SIP (Session Initiation Protocol) in a call connection with a communication partner. In an SIP session, an SIP URI (for example, sip:phone number@domain name like sip:0300000001@test.com) described in a header part of an SIP message can designate a communication partner on the call reception side. That is, a communication partner can be designated using a phone number used in a public phone network (to be referred to as a PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network) hereinafter). Then, in the SIP session, an SDP (Session Description Protocol) indicates a media type of data to be transmitted, and T.38 may use, for example, “still image” (image) and “application” (application). Also, “voice” (voice) can be designated as a media type in a voice call or G3 FAX communication by means of a deemed voice (so called “inband”, to be described later). The call originating side transmits an INVITE including an offer SDP, and the call reception side returns a success response including an answer SDP to the call originating side, thus realizing a call connection. In this manner, the SIP instructs a call connection by exchanging IP packets.
Also, a technique for providing services on an NGN (Next Generation Network) network which replaces a conventional line switching type phone line network by a network based on the IP (Internet Protocol) technique has prevailed. The NGN network is an IP network which includes a bandwidth guarantee function and security function in a network itself, and integrally implements a phone service, video communication service, data communication service, and the like using the SIP. As a phone service in Japan, Hikari Denwa is provided. Then, FAX communications using the IP network may be made as the data communication service. Furthermore, along with the development of the IP network, an Internet phone service with which the call originating side and call reception side make peer-to-peer communications via the Internet by packetizing audio data in IP packets is becoming prevalent. Also, Skype™ or the like, which implements an Internet phone function by installing Internet phone software in a PC (Personal Computer) is known. Skype provides a paid voice call service using a conventional phone number in partner designation, but it allows free voice calls between Skype terminals using unique IDs called Skype names in place of the phone number.
However, the related arts suffer the following problems. For example, according to the related art, when a voice call instruction is input after one destination is selected, a voice call is originated to a registered voice call phone number. When a transmission instruction is input, FAX data is transmitted to a registered FAX number. Hence, a voice call or FAX call can be originated without any mistake. However, when FAX data is to be transmitted to the same partner after a voice call, a FAX transmission instruction has to be input again after the voice call is made by inputting a voice call instruction. Therefore, the partner has to be designated twice, resulting in troublesome operations.
Also, when the user wants to execute FAX transmission to the same partner after a voice call, he or she makes the voice call first, and then presses a start button on an MFP after the voice call with the partner to input a transmission instruction, thus attaining FAX transmission to the same phone number, that is, so-called manual transmission in the conventional G3 FAX communications using the PSTN. In some cases, the above sequence is used to prevent wrong partner designation, that is, wrong transmission.
In the following description, of phone services based on the IP technique, a service assigned a phone number (for example, 050-0000-0000) based on the numbering plan will be referred to as an IP phone service, and a service assigned a unique ID (for example, a Skype name) without any assignment of a phone number will be referred to as an Internet phone service. Some image processing apparatuses use a new infrastructure with a low communication cost such as an IP phone service, Internet phone service, Hikari Denwa, or Skype for a voice call, and use the high-speed, secure NGN for FAX transmission. In this case, the manual transmission cannot be used when voice call and FAX phone numbers of the partner are different. Also, since the Internet phone service such as Skype uses a character string such as a Skype name in place of a phone number upon designation of a call partner, the Internet phone destination (Skype name or the like) is different from the FAX transmission phone number.
Also, when the user wants to send an e-mail message after a voice call, a voice call destination and an e-mail address of the partner are different. Furthermore, when the user wants to make file transmission after the voice call, a voice call destination and file transmission destination of the partner are different. Then, the manual transmission cannot be used in a case in which communication units on the transmission side are different respectively for a voice call, FAX transmission, e-mail transmission, and file transmission.